The Alternate Area
by Superbubblepokepony1
Summary: Nonny magically ends up in a alternate area and has to find a way to get out. Read along to find out how he gets out while meeting the rest of the human guppies! And a few extra people. Rated T for language.
1. Inside the Mansion

"WHAT THE...!" yelled a confused Nonny. He has been magically telleported to a different area. "Woa...random mansion" he said. He looked around the area. He noticed he was BEHIND the gate. BEHIND. "...How did i get in?"

The guard was sleeping, so, Nonny went inside without waking him up. Because he's like that. "HA!" he said while going in. He only got a glipse of what was inside until..."GAH!" Yelled Nonny. He was tackled by 2 other people. Nonny was struggling to get out of the pile of people. Both moaned in pain, while one that didn't tackle Nonny just stood there. The other 2 finally got up. "Sorry" she said sheepishley. That was Molly. The other one, Deema nodded in agreement. "Oh!" said Oona, the one that didn't tackle Nonny. "Um...Miss Cee wants to see you upstairs" she said while pointing to the stairs. Molly and Deema gave eachtoher confused-mixed-with surpirsed-looks. "Oona...you barely ever talk!" said Molly. Oona just sighed.

Nonny was walking up the stairs. He had some thoughts. Like: "Why did Molly and Deema tackle me"?, "Why didn't Oona speak...? Well, she does that all the time", "Why is this place so fancy?" And, "Why is Cee here?!"

When Nonny reached the end of the staircase, he opened the door to Cee's room. "85 steps and counting...WHY?!" He said while gasping for air. He heard some laughing. It was comming from Cee. She was reading a Pokemon manga. "Uh...you wanted to see me?" said Nonny curiously.


	2. How This'll Work

Cee blinked and for a moment there, had no idea why she wanted Nonny to come upstairs to her room. "OH! Yeah, you seemed a little lost so i came to help. Sorta." She said. Before Nonny could say another word, Cee jumped out of her bed and walked over to a board with a map of the so-called 'Alternate Area' "Ok, so, you're trapped in an area when where things are fancy. Now, you need to get out. But to get out, you gotta go past these 6 obsitcles. Then, at the end, a portal opens up and you can leave. The end!" Again, before Nonny can blur out another word, Cee inturruped. "BUT, heres the catch. No one will take you seriously unless your fancy lookin'. Like me for example." Cee had on a long blue dress, and her long hair was tied at the bottom. Also she had blue sparkly flats. She liked the color blue. Nonny was admireing her. She did say she was fancy. Cee went on. "Anyway..." "you gotta wear this." She handed Nonny some clothes. A white t-shirt with a leather jacket along with a red scarf. "um...thanks Cee" said Nonny.

LATER:

"Well this is the path Cee said to go on." Said Nonny. He was wearing the outfit Cee had given to him. The path had no grass. except on the sides. Like someone was running in the same path and the grass wore off. Nonny started talking to himeself. "Hmm...Cee did seem even hotter then usual back at the crazy mansion." He laughed at himself. "Whatever, I'll never get a chance with Cee..." (Sorry Oona X Nonny fans) However, someone was watching him behind a bush at least 50-60 feet away. But, that isn't important now.

Nonny stopped to find something. "Hello... whats this?" "...Some weird obsticle course..." Nonny was about to move closer until something flew right past him REALLY fast. Nonny watched as a table with cans got knocked over. The can then hit a ladder and that ladder hit Nonny. He flew onto the floor with the ladder covering his body. "Ugh...what the hell...?" Nonny got up. He saw another figure got up. It was Gil. He was dizzy. Gil finally got up and noticed Nonny. "Oh..uh..hi!" he said while blushing in emberrasment. "...OH! Nonny! its you!" "Oh uh...hi Gi-" Before Nonny could finish talking, Gil interruped. "Looks like ya wanna get outta here, huh?" He said while playing with Nonny's scarf. "Yeah...and get your hands off my scarf.." He said. "Ok, ok, I understand. All you gotta do is is do things i could've never done sucsessfully!" said Gil calmly. He gave Nonny a walkthrough of the obsticle. "First, go under a ladder without pink paint falling on top of you. While rollerskating." "Second, go through a rainstorm using an umbrella without getting a single drop on you." "Finally, stack cans CORRECTLY without them falling." "Seems easy." Thought Nonny. Gil handed over a pair of purple rollerskates to Nonny. "Okay, good luck!" Said Gil. Nonny gave a nod and started skating.


	3. The First Course

The ladder got closer and closer to him. Until...he went through it. Nonny felt confused. How was that hard for GIL to do? But then again, he knew Gil wasn't very bright. So he went with it. "That was easy." Nonny said jokingly.

Suddenly, he felt raindrops. This was the second 'round'. "Ok, so I'll need an umbrella for this one." A thought ran through Nonny's head. "Wait... Gil wasn't able to use an umbrella properly?!" Nonny got out an umbrella. All he did was stood there still rolling on his roller skates. "Wee...what fun." He said scarcasticaly. Nonny then noticed something. "HUH?!" It was just the table with cans. Nonny was just about rant on how rediculous this obsticle course was until he felt something on the foot. He triped on a rock. Nonny happened to have the can he was supposed to stack in his hand. When he was flying from his trip, he somehow managed to got that can he was holding onto the stack. Nonny landed flat on his face. One again, moaning in pain. He lift his head but his eyes were closing. He could see Gil saying his name. "Nonny?" said Gil. Gil got closer to Nonny's face. "NONNY!" This made Nonny Jump awake from a possible coma. "Nonny, you completed the course! You can do everything i can't do! you can procceed now!" Said Gil happily. Nonny got up with a smile on his face and started to skate away. "Buh bye! Oh, and don't worry about the skates, you can keep them!" said Gil in the distance.

"Man i have this weird feeling that Gil could be turning gay on me..." Said Nonny. "He blushes whenever we make eye contact, when i touch him or vice versa and- I don't even wanna think about it i mean-" Nonny was about to finish until he felt himself being pushed. "WHAT THE-" Nonny ended up face to face with..."A stage...?" He said.


	4. Meeting an Old Friend

Out of nowhere, Nonny heard a familiar song. 'Sun Beautiful Sun' was it. Then he heard a familiar voice. It was Molly sneaking up on Nonny while singing along. "I'm going to walk away now..." said Nonny while thinking this was an awkward moment. But, he couldn't.

AFTERWARDS:

"I hated that duet..." said Nonny as he was walking away from his last area. He looked around and noticed it was already night time. It was a good time to sleep anyway. "Well theres nothing but grass and path here so I guess I'll sleep here. On the ground. The Dirty ground." He said with a sigh.

Nonny took off his jacket only leaving the white T-shirt on and used it as a blanket, and slept for the night.

MORNING:

When Nonny woke up, he noticed a blury scarlet thing. It looked close. When he gained full vision, the scarlet blurr turned out to be an old friend of his. Dreambert. (From Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)

"Oh. Hi Nonny..." He said. Dreambert looked like he was in a fight. Black eye and bruzes.

"The Fuck Happened to you?" Said Nonny surprised. "Do you need to know?" said Dreambert in a rude way. "I completely understand." said Nonny calmly.

"So, why are you here?" He asked.

"I got lost in the middle of nowhere like you" Replied Dreambert.

"Oh. Ya wanna help me get out? So you can get out too?"

"sure, but where are we anyway?"

"On a path, on our way to the next course." Said Nonny. "Another course? Why?!" Dreambert complained. "I dunno! Cee said I have to go through 6 obsticles to get outta here!"

When Dreambert heard Nonny say 'obsticles', he got a memory of what happened the night before.

THE NIGHT BEFORE/FLASHBACK:

Dreamber had a difficult time with Gil's obsticle course. Everything kept breaking and falling, while Gil just stood there in shock. "Fuck this...I'm moving on." Said Dreambert as he walked away. Gil was supposed to make sure no one walked away without completeing the course. But he was so in shock that he couldn't. "...That dude is even dumber than me..." Gil said still in shock.

REALITY:

Nonny had been starring at Dreambert, trying to get his attention but he was too busy thinking about the night before. "Well, I'm going. I don't mind you comming along." Nonny said as he put on his rollerskates and skated away to break the awkward silence.

Dreambert didn't pay attention and just noticed Nonny skating away. "You're just gonna leave me here?!" He yelled. A few seconds later, he got a reply. "I said you can come. If you want!" shouted Nonny.

Then Dreambert starting flying to catch up to Nonny.


	5. Goby's Block of Writers

Its been quite some time now and Dreambert has been travling with Nonny. Dreambert has been really exhauseted and kept on fainting and recovering.

"Oh, Dreambert! Did you faint again? Seriously, i'm in a rush to get home!" Yelled Nonny.

"Shut up. Shut up. SHUT. UP!" yelled Dreambert while face-planted to the ground.

"Well..." Said Nonny as he was turning away. "I'm going now..."

Dreambert got up with a sigh and started to follow Nonny again. On their way to the 3rd course, Nonny had tripped over a book. And face-planted.

Dreambert transformed into his human form for better comfort.

Nonny got up and saw someone. "Oh hey, it's Goby! I think." Goby was having a SERIOUS case of writers block. So serious that he was SHAKING on the ground with blank pieces of paper in front of him.

"I have NO ideas for this dumb book!" He kept mumbling to himself. Goby looked behind him. "You here to help me?" Goby asked Dreambert.

"Nope. Just standing behind you." Dreambert said sarcasticaly.

Goby stood up. "I HAVE NO IDEAS MAN!" He shouted.

"How 'bout a story when you blow up?" Nonny said with a laugh.

"PERFECT! I"ll do a story when i blow up in rain!"

"WA-HUH?!" Shouted a confused Nonny. He didn't want Goby to take that seriously. But Goby was DESPRATE. It WAS a serious case of writers block after all... Goby took out a laptop and started writing his story.

"Okay, Im out. C'mon Dreambert..." Said Nonny as he and Dreambert walked away.


	6. The Awkward Part

A FEW HOURS LATER:

There was a rustle. "Ya hear something Dreambert?" Said Nonny quietly. Dreambert was already about to jump at the source of the rustling, until he saw somthing flying in the sky. It was Antasma. Dreambert's enemy. "Oh crap! Nonny hide! Its's Antasma the asshole!

"Ok...?" Answered Nonny. He hid in a nearby bush and coverd his eyes. He doesn't like the sight of gore.

Antasma landed in front of everyone. He was a HUGE bat. Dreambert started to sweat nervously. Then suddenly, a few nanoseconds later, a fight between Dreambert and Antasma broke out. Nonny still had his eyes coverd.

A few minutes later, it was silent. "Is it over yet...?" Said Nonny quietly. "...yeah." Said Dreambert weakly. Nonny opened his eyes to the sight of Antasma flying away and looked over to Dreambert. He was a WRECK. Bleeding and everything.

"Dreambert...you're bleeding." "Ya think?!" replided Dreambert.

"HUH?!" said a familiar voice. "HOLY SHIT! D-did that bush TALKED?!" Shouted Nonny. "No, I was in the bush!" Said Gil as he was sticking his head out of the bush.

Dreambert moaned. "No one cares, right?" Nonny nodded in agreement. That hurt Gil's feelings, but he got over it quickly.

"But...NONNY I LOVE YOU" Gil randomly cofessed.

Nonny knew he'd say that. There was an awkward silence. "Gil I-" Nonny was saying until Dreambert interuppted "Did you guys know I have a pet?" "Oh good, he changed the subject" Thought Nonny. "Oh cool! What is it? I've always wanted a fish."

A wolf-like dog started to run up to Dreambert. "Guys, this is Tiki, my dog Pokemon thing." Said Dreambert.

"Hi Tiki!" Nonny said cheerfuly. Gil just hid back into the bush.

Tiki gave a bark-reply to Nonny.


	7. The part with the dancing

**SorrySorrySorry i was getting lazy with my writing. This story is pre-made so chapter 7 is technicaly done. And so is the rest of the story.**

15 Minutes later

"Dreambert let me heal you." Said a voice. Dreambert was face-to-face to a girl. "...Fuck you, Raven." "Who the fudge is Raven?" Said Nonny. "An emo kid- I-i mean, an old friend of mine." said Dreambert who showed and emotionless emotion. "Okay..." said Nonny. Which was confused. Again.

Raven healed him anyway. "We all hate you, Raven." Said Dreambert, which again showed no emotion. Nonny wanted to know why Dreambert was so rude to raven. But he never asked.

"C'mon Dreambert, I wanna go to the next stop." He said while walking away. Dreambert followed.

The walk seemed short. In a matter of time, Deema was right in front of Nonny and Dreambert. "Woa, Deema, you're here too?" asked Nonny. "Yep! and for this, ya gotta..." Deema spun around. "DANCE!" Deema shouted. _"Nonononononononononono" _ran through Nonny's mind. He never enjoyed dancing. Unless he was dancing with Cee. In his dreams. "N-no Deema! I had to go through singing and I DON'T want to deal with dancing!" "Dance and you're outta here!" Said Deema while trying to whisper loudly. Nonny and Dreamber did the most rediculous dance possible. It startled Deema. "Oh...my god. Well, at least they're dancing..." Said Deema sheepishly. "ok you can go now she said with a sigh. "KayDeemabye!" Said Nonny while quickly running away. Dreambert following.

"_Idots..." _Thought Deema.

**OKOKOK this is the end of chapter 7. As you can tell...im hyper. kbai.**


	8. Bus, Oona, and End

"Since the stops go in the 'order of the Bubble Guppies'...the next stop must be..." Said Nonny while he was thinking. "OONA!" He said dramaticly. Oona had a reputation of being a wee bit 'crazy'. She's still sweet and all, but is TOO desprate for Nonny to love her back. Plus she has a hatred for Cee. She was jealous of Cee and Nonny.

Nonny fell onto the floor with a face-plant. "IM. NOT. GOING." Mumbled Nonny.

"Too bad. Even if she is a creepy pshyco killer or not, you're going." Said Dreambert strictly.

Still on the ground, Nonny said "Fine..." "...Can you carry me"

"No." Said Dreambert.

On their way, they met Raven again. Along with 3 other people. Nonny saw something strange and bursted out laughing. "HA! What the- a banana with muscles?!" He said as he pointed to the banana. That got him mad. then POW the banana punched Nonny right in the face and sent him flying! He landed.

"I think i broke something." Said Nonny. He got excited. "Does this mean i don't have to go to Oona?!" "You still have to go, genius." Dreambert said coldly.

"I cam dream, Dreambert!" Shouted Nonny.

"I can too. My whole species has pillow heads." "Ok...?" Said Nonny. He seemed that that was unnecessary.

A bus rolled up. Aperentaly, Nonny and the others were at a bus stop. When everyone got in, Nonny had a strange suspision about the bus. The bus driver looked angry, the steering wheel was a waffel, and the bus seemed dirty. Like... -5 star feel. He looked at dreambert. He could tell he felt the same about the bus. He was sweating. Nervously.

"So we're taking the bus to Oona?" Asked Nonny. "I-I guess so." Said Dreambert with a shrug. 25 minutes passed and the bus stoped. "WE"RE HERE!" Yelled the suspisious bus driver. "Thanks." Said Nonny quietly. While getting off, Nonny noticed the waffle steering wheel has a bite mark. The bus driver ate it aparentaly.

"NONNY! YOU FORGOT ME ON THE BUS! NONNY!" Yelled Dreambert. He was sleeping during the ride. The bus took off.

"Hey Oons..." Said Nonny. Oons was a nickname Cee gave to Oona. Oona nodded as a hello.

"Okay Oona, what do you want me to do? Make out? Kill Cee? Something?!

"Acually, no." Said Oona quietly. "Can you please help me fix my pet bunny?"

"Oh, ok then. Give me the bu-" Before Nonny could finish, Oona held out the bunny. "HOLY SHIT!" Yelled Nonny. The bunny looked HORRIABLE. It had blood all over, black eyes on both eyes, a torn up ear, and patches of skin showing its insides.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO IT?!" Shouted Nonny. "Almost got eaten." said Oona. "_ALMOST?! Looks like eaten then thrown up..." _Thought Nonny. "Uh, ok...I'll try..." Said Nonny as he scratched the back of his head.

Nonny kneeled down to the bunny's level and examined it.

"Ok...So i'll need a needle and cloth, yep. I'm so glas im so smart for my age!" Bragged Nonny as he got said supplies.

57 Minutes later:

"Ok, Looks like I'm done." Nonny was carrying the bunny in his arms. Then it jumped into Oona's arms. "Oh, thanks! BunBun looks like she only got scratched!" And she did. "Meh, it was nothing." Said Nonny while at the same time, thinking: "_Acually, it WAS somthing..."_

There was a silence. "You're a real great doctor..." Said Oona while trying to flirt with Nonny. Nonny knew immedentaly what was going on. "_This is what i was afarid of..."_ "Welllookatthetimehereisyourbunnyigottogoseeyouwhenigetouttaherebye!" Said Nonny really fast. He skated away.

"Almost had him..." Sighed Oona sadly

"YOU LEFT ME ON THE BUS! NANAMAN AND NADISTICK HAD A FIGHT AND I ENDED UP IN THE WAY AND..." Dreambert kept nagging. Nonny ignored. "Man, this path is long..." He said.

Nonny saw something in the distance. "oh, Cee is here." "Hey, Cee! What'cha doing here at the exit? "Oh nothing. Dreambert, can you excuse us?" Said Cee.

"_I got a knife in my pocket if anything goes wrong." _Thought Dreambert. And he walked away.

"Nonny you did it! You can get out of this messed up world!" Said Cee as she held both of Nonny's hands. "But first..."

Cee got closer to Nonny. "I've got a very special surprise for you"

Cee got even closer.

Aaand she kissed him. After that, she held Nonny. "Wait...CEE!" Before Nonny could finished, Cee tossed Nonny into the near-by portal.

"G'bye Freeeennd!" Cee shouted cheerfully

Makes sence, no? The map Cee showed Nonny in the beginning was shaped like a heart. Makes more sence?

**Well thats the end... My next sotry will probably be another BG one. Crosses with Animal Crossing: New Leaf. I Got nothing else to say. Im not out-going like you guys. Bai i guess.**


End file.
